


In the Library

by a_6yearold_inside



Series: Felinette in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But only a little, F/M, Lila salt, domestic dorks, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: Just a couple of dorks trashing on the wizarding way of life.
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Felix/Marinette
Series: Felinette in Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583830
Comments: 7
Kudos: 311





	In the Library

“Mr. Culpa!” Professor Mendeleiev stomped in, brandishing a rod that was certainly not a wand. “What is this?”

  
“A pen.”

  
“Why are you using this and not a quill?”

  
“It’s more convenient and makes less stray marks than a quill.”

  
“Mr. Culpa,” Professor Bustier sighed, “we’ve talked about this many times. It’s quite likely that the reason you don’t have many friends is because of your insistence on using muggle technology.”

  
“I have one friend.” He pointed out. “And any more would keep me from my goals.”

The two teachers exchanged a glance before leaving, Professor Mendeleiev muttering, “Slytherins.”

  
“I don’t know how you manage with her as your head of house.” Felix remarked, packing away his book on werewolves.

  
“At least I don’t have to deal with Lila.”

  
“True.”

  
“Speaking of, did you hear her excuse for not going anything in Charms?”

  
“I believe I did.”

  
“‘I’m so sorry, Professor, but I share a percentage of my blood with a squib, so I can’t do magic today.’ It was totally inaccurate.”

  
“Wizards are lacking in most common sense.” He agreed. “Why else would they try to stop me from using pens?”

  
“Definitely. I made ‘liquid luck’ once and dumped it in Alya’s drink once; she still failed the test.”

  
“You what?!” Felix nearly leapt out of his seat. “Netta, that’s illegal!”

  
“Oops.” She smiled and winked at him. “But not if the authorities don’t know about it, right?”

  
He slid back down next to her. “How are you not in Slytherin?”

  
“Hat’s stupid.”

  
He gripped her hand tight, scanning the room to ensure that no hecklers or bullies were nearby before pressing a lasting kiss to her lips.

  
“Why couldn’t we have both been born muggles?” He whispered.

  
“Because with our luck, we’d still get tied up with magic.” She huffed. “Probably something like enchanted jewelry with tiny magical beings that grant superpowers inside.”

  
“Sounds ludicrous.”

  
She arched a brow. “More ludicrous than a forest of ‘instant and painful death’ being right next to a school?”

  
“Fair.” He hugged her tight. “You’re the only sane thing in this place.”

  
“Including you?”

  
“Maybe.”


End file.
